Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-12}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-12}} = 4^{10-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-12}}} = 4^{22}} $